


Forgiven

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Everybody Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desesperado por darle una explicación a sus acciones, Camus busca a Milo de Escorpio después de los eventos de Soul of Gold. MiloxCamus. Regalo para RossaCrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

# Forgiven

—Sé que deben estar confundidos y nerviosos.

La Diosa se dirigió a sus doce Santos Dorados y a sus héroes de Bronce. Su pequeña figura se alzaba a unos cuantos escalones del suelo, obligándola a agachar su mirada para ver a los hombres hincados ante Ella.

—Lamento mucho haber irrumpido nuevamente su descanso —continuó—. Las batallas han sido arduas y se han enfrentado al enemigo con un ardor aún mayor al que se esperaba de ustedes. Su determinación y lealtad salvaron al mundo en más de una ocasión y es ahora que deseo compensar todos sus esfuerzos.

Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, Camus de Acuario contuvo la respiración durante los varios segundos que le tomó a Atena el continuar.

—En esta ocasión no han regresado a al mundo con el fin de pelear. Se ha decidido reunirlos nuevamente para que cada uno de ustedes viva la vida conforme a lo que su corazón le dicte. Sea como Santos o como civiles, mi deseo es que tengan una vida plena, libre de las preocupaciones que por tanto tiempo les pesaron.

Camus alzó la vista hacia el Santo de Pegaso creyendo que sería él quien tomaría la palabra. Muy a su sorpresa, quien habría de hacerlo no sería otro sino Aioros de Sagitario.

—Creo que hablo por todos al decirle que nuestro único deseo es el de protegerla a Usted y a este mundo, Atena.

La joven asintió y Camus supo por su sonrisa que aquella había sido exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. El hombre se preguntó si realmente las palabras de Aioros reflejaban los sentimientos de todos sus compañeros. Sabía que, tanto por vergüenza como por orgullo, nadie se atrevería a pronunciar lo contrario; todos estarían dispuestos a ofrecer su vida nuevamente por la Diosa. ¿Sería él el único con dudas en su corazón?

Mientras Atena seguía con su discurso, la mente de Camus comenzó a divagar. Desde muy joven decidió vivir su vida conforme a lo que dictaba su sentido de justicia. Fue por ello que, durante la revuelta del Santo de Géminis, decidió sacrificarse. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la falsa Atena era lo más real que existía en el mundo y que en su afán de proteger a su alumno, lo único que logró fue llevarlo al borde de la muerte. Al percatarse de aquellos errores, decidió pagar por ellos quitándose su propia vida.

Cedió su vida nuevamente cuando Hades creyó engañarle con una segunda oportunidad. En aquel entonces la decisión fue aún más sencilla. Necesitaba llegar al Templo de Atena costara lo que costara; sólo así podría salvarla a Ella y al resto del mundo.

La tercera ocasión ocurrió unos días atrás, en el lejano Asgard donde se reencontró con una vieja amistad y una culpabilidad que cargaba desde hacía muchos años. Ésa le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para resarcirse del error que más le pesaba. Presentía que la vida que le ofrecieron en aquel entonces no duraría mucho tiempo y, peor aún, fue demasiado ingenuo como para creer que no se encontraría con sus compañeros durante lo mucho o poco que durara la convicción de Sturt.

De haber sabido que no sólo se encontraría con ellos, sino que sería Milo el primero en aparecer, su decisión habría sido muy diferente. De haber sabido que tendría que regresar a la vida y enfrentarse con las consecuencias de sus actos, habría tomado un camino más sensato. Desafortunadamente, las cosas se dieron de tal forma que eligió un camino opuesto al de su Diosa. Se enfrentó en contra de Odín y de sus amigos, acompañó a Sturt en el sendero que tan ciegamente seguía y sólo cerca del final se dio cuenta de los muchos errores que cometió.

Alzó el rostro hacia donde Milo disimulaba su emoción con una hábil máscara de solemnidad. El brillo en sus ojos mostraba su gran alegría y deseos de aprovechar al máximo la nueva oportunidad. Camus se imaginó que así sería. Milo no cargaba con culpas ni preocupaciones. No era que fuese un hombre libre de pecado —en lo absoluto—, pero a diferencia de él, Milo siempre encaraba sus errores con honestidad y valor. Él era mucho más fuerte que él. En lugar de temerle a sus fallas, las aceptaba como parte de sí mismo y hacía lo posible para usarlas a su favor. De lo contrario, aprendía de cada uno de sus errores y aprovechaba las nuevas experiencias para convertirse en una mejor persona.

—El único camino es hacia adelante.

Ésa era la filosofía de Milo. Le importaba poco su pasado, sabía que lo único importante era el presente y que el único modo de juzgar a las personas era poniendo a prueba su resolución para enmendar sus errores. Eso es lo que Milo se exigía a sí mismo y por ende esperaba de los demás.

—Ahora por favor descansen —concluyó la Diosa—. Sé que se encuentran aturdidos y nerviosos. Sin embargo, confío en que con una larga noche de sueño podrán evaluar las cosas de un modo más objetivo.

Mientras sus compañeros se incorporaban, Camus supo que tenía que hablar con Milo antes de que terminara el día. Si bien su amigo fue claro en mostrarle que había entendido sus sentimientos y que le perdonaba, aún había muchas cosas que quería decirle. Se guardó muchos pensamientos durante la batalla —no, Camus los había guardado desde muchísimo antes—, y era hora de que salieran a la luz.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el Santo de Escorpio le contagió una tenue sonrisa. Desafortunadamente, poco antes de que sus piernas cerraran la distancia entre ellos, Milo cerró los ojos y sonrió socarronamente. Segundos después le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir 'Nos vemos luego', y salió del Templo

Aún sin comprender lo que ocurría, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombrera derecha. Volteó para encontrarse con Hyoga quien, con ojos llorosos, le daba una cálida bienvenida. Camus no tuvo el corazón para alejarse de quien le miraba con tanta expectativa. Exhaló derrotado y lo invitó al Templo de Acuario donde podrían conversar con más tranquilidad.

Esa tarde Hyoga habló larga y tendidamente con su maestro. Desde temas tan irrelevantes como lo que había hecho en el intermedio entre la batalla contra Poseidón y Hades, hasta asuntos más incómodos, como sus sentimientos de culpa tras haber sido el responsable de su muerte.

Camus escuchó todas y cada una de estas palabras con paciencia y se sintió reconfortado al ver que el muchacho podía pronunciarlas con tanta tranquilidad. En él no había rencores ni tristeza; simplemente se trataba de un niño que se reencontraba con un hombre al que respetaba y quería como a un hermano mayor.

La noche llegó con rapidez y Camus supo que ya era demasiado tarde como para buscar a Milo. Optó por irse a la cama con esperanza de conciliar el sueño, dándose cuenta un par de horas después de que le sería casi imposible. El encuentro con Hyoga le dejó ansioso. El muchacho fue sumamente comprensivo con él y esperaba lo mismo de Milo. Sin embargo, la situación entre ellos era bastante más complicada. Camus traicionó la confianza de su amigo en tres ocasiones. La primera en pos de su alumno, la segunda por Atena y la tercera por Sturt.

Camus se sentía merecedor del perdón por las dos primeras. Cierto era que morir a manos de Hyoga fue imprudente. El Santo de Acuario sabía que una guerra santa se aproximaba y aun así decidió morir por no querer enfrentarse a sus errores. También era claro que, durante el corto tiempo que volvió como un guerrero de Hades, llevó las cosas mucho más lejos de lo que hubiese querido —aunque, a decir verdad, Shaka no facilitó las cosas. Ambos sacrificios eran parte de su deber y Camus sabía que, de ser necesario, volvería a tomar los complicados caminos que eligió en aquel entonces.

Era la tercera traición la que más le pesaba. Sturt era su amigo, sí, pero nunca fue un amigo tan querido ni tan valioso como Milo. Crecieron y entrenaron juntos y por muchos años confiaron en pelear hombro con hombro en la guerra santa. A pesar de que las cosas no ocurrieron como esperaban, Camus sabía que era con Milo con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Le conoció antes de que ganara su Armadura y esperaba seguir a su lado mucho tiempo después de que tuviera que cederla.

Milo siempre fue muy comprensivo con él. Le aceptó con sus silencios y con sus caprichos. Le ofrecía todo de sí y no esperaba nada a cambio. Tristemente, Camus casi nunca le pagó con la misma moneda.

En Asgard actuó de modo impetuoso. Se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de culpa y fue por éste, más que por amistad, que decidió proteger a Sturt. Nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos; de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos de culpa no tenían cabida en una situación en la que estaba en juego la vida de todos los seres humanos. Ni siquiera Milo pudo despertarlo de su búsqueda por el perdón de Sturt.

Le hirió cuando se reencontraron. Calló cuando le pidió una explicación. Se enfrentó contra él a sabiendas de que estaba herido y, peor aún, lo atrajo hacia la trampa de Sturt en la que hubiera muerto de no ser por la intervención de Saga.

Camus despreció su amistad a cambio de la de un hombre que no veía hacía más de una década y cuyo único lazo era una pequeña tumba cercana a Asgard.

¿Y qué fue lo que hizo Milo?

Le comprendió.

Aceptó su decisión e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: seguir adelante. Ayudó a destruir el campo de fuerza que les impedía moverse libremente por la congelada tierra y, una vez liberado de la prisión de Loki, le perdonó y le alentó con certeras palabras a retomar el camino del que tan torpemente se había desviado.

Camus quería agradecerle por toda su paciencia y cariño. Apenas llegó la madrugada, decidió que era buena hora para visitar a su amigo.

Entró al Octavo Templo con la misma confianza de años atrás. Siempre había sido bienvenido y con el tiempo dejó de solicitar permiso para adentrarse al sótano donde yacían las habitaciones de Escorpio. Camus sabía que era demasiado temprano como para que Milo hiciera cualquier cosa que no fuese dormir, por lo que no se sorprendió al sentir su sereno cosmo en la recámara. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, entró al cuarto.

Le encontró desmañado y sentado a un costado de la cama. Tallaba sus ojos con ambas manos mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Camus sabía que su amigo no era una persona que sobrellevara bien las mañanas y que cualquier cosa que le llegara antes de que pudiese lavarse la cara y desayunar sería recibida por un gruñido y quizá una que otra palabrota.

Fue por eso que ni siquiera se atrevió a desearle buenos días —temía que su voz fuese demasiado estruendosa—, únicamente le esperó con paciencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente preparado para salir de la cama. Con un rápido gesto que Camus interpretó como un 'ahora vuelvo', Milo se introdujo al medio baño de la habitación vecina.

El Santo de Acuario decidió sentarse en cama mientras esperaba. Recorrió la suave superficie con su mano y recordó los viejos tiempos cuando compartía aquel espacio con Milo. En aquel entonces, cuando los entrenamientos y el estudio drenaban sus energías más de lo usual, Camus decidía no seguir hasta Acuario, ya que prefería compartir la angosta cama con su compañero. Milo no era el durmiente más tranquilo del mundo. Solía robarse las almohadas y muchas veces murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Aun así, Camus disfrutaba enormemente de aquellos momentos en los que se quedaba dormido después de escuchar alguna loca historia de Milo o simplemente cuando estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese caer inconscientes hasta el día siguiente.

Escenas como esas se repitieron por muchos años, incluso después de que los nombraran Santos de Atena. Cuando partió a Siberia para entrenar a Isaac y a Hyoga, no dudaba en pasar las noches en Escorpio cada que llegaba de visita. El recibidor les parecía amplio y frío, y el comedor demasiado bullicioso. Era sólo en esa habitación donde había suficiente privacidad e intimidad como para disfrutarse por completo.

Extendió su mano hacia una de las muchas almohadas de su amigo y la abrazó, provocando que su aroma evocara los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos. Le preguntaría a Milo si podría dormir con él esa noche.

No tuvo que esperarle demasiado. Tras unos minutos escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, instándolo a ponerse de pie y a regresar la almohada a su sitio. Segundos después, Milo regresó a la habitación luciendo más despabilado, aunque su cabello seguía siendo un desastre y su sonrisa aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

—Buenos días —se atrevió a decir con la esperanza de que Milo estuviese lo suficientemente despierto como para iniciar una conversación.

Debió de estarlo, puesto que en lugar de fruncir el ceño con molestia, asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Lamento haber venido tan temprano —continuó Camus—. No quería esperar más.

Escorpio arqueó la ceja izquierda y Acuario casi pudo escuchar su pregunta.

—Hablar —indicó con voz trémula—, necesitamos hablar.

Milo negó un par de veces con la cabeza y carraspeó mientras cepillaba su cabello con los dedos de las manos.

—No es necesario, Camus. Sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

—Aun así quiero hablar de ello.

Su compañero pareció sorprenderse y asintió en espera a que Camus decidiera, tras un incómodo silencio, explicarse.

—Cuando regresé a la vida y me encontré con Sturt, lo único que pude pensar fue el cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho. Sin embargo, la verdad es que la decisión que tomé no fue por él ni por nuestra promesa, sino por mi sentimiento de culpa. Me cegó y me impidió darme cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía Sturt. No preví que al ayudarle tendría que dañar a mis amigos; no pensé que Andreas fuese tan peligroso, mucho menos que fuese en realidad un Dios. Yo… ni siquiera creí que las cosas podrían llegar a tal punto en el que tendría que detenerlo con mis propias manos. Lo siento tanto, Milo. Cometí un gran error y te arrastré a él. Por mi culpa resultaste herido y, peor aún, caíste en la trampa de Sturt. De no haber sido por Saga…

Camus no estuvo seguro de cómo continuar. ¿Realmente hubiese sido capaz de ver a su mejor amigo morir en las llamas de Eikþyrnir? ¿Cuánto tiempo más hubiera resistido antes de salir en su ayuda? Quizá eso hubiese sido lo mejor; habría acabado con aquella farsa mucho antes. Cierto era que su destino lo hubiera llevado a enfrentarse contra Sturt tarde o temprano, pero al menos habría salvado a Shura y Milo de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

—Todos tenemos el derecho a elegir qué camino seguiremos —el tono de Milo fue conciliador y sereno—. Yo fui demasiado obstinado como para aceptar que habías tomado una decisión que te alejaba de mí. Te presioné para que me explicaras tus motivos y compliqué las cosas innecesariamente —impidió que Camus le interrumpiera—. Después de ese enfrentamiento lo hice, comprendí tus sentimientos y los acepté. También fue el momento en el que tomé mi propia decisión.

—Nada de esto fue tu culpa —un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta—. ¿Cómo podías aceptarlo? ¡Estaba ahí, defendiendo a alguien que no se lo merecía! Apoyé un bando que se oponía a mis hermanos. ¡A mi Diosa!

—Los humanos tienen el poder de cambiar su destino —fue su simple respuesta—. Estabas en tu derecho de renunciar a ser un Santo de Atena a pesar de que eso te pusiera en contra de nosotros.

—Sin embargo, no cedí mi Armadura. La usé por motivos personales. Hice lo mismo por lo que tanto juzgué a Hyoga.

—Es cierto. También es cierto que Ella no te abandonó. Seguramente sabía que tarde o temprano tu camino se uniría al nuestro.

Camus bajó la mirada y se sintió avergonzado por las sinceras palabras de su amigo. ¡Sería más fácil si el hombre lo odiara! ¡Si le recriminara por sus errores! Sin embargo, Milo demostraba comprender sus sentimientos mejor que él mismo y justificaba sus faltas con aún más talento que el suyo. Él siempre había sido así: siempre le había mostrado su comprensión, paciencia y tolerancia.

¡Su infinito cariño!

—No merezco tu amistad, Milo.

Éste sonrió de medio lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Deja que sea yo quien decida eso.

Camus murmuró el nombre del otro y se lanzó para abrazarle. Recargó la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y no se sorprendió al ver que Milo no correspondió el gesto. Ni uno ni el otro estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico y lo más seguro era que su amigo entrara en estado de shock tras el inesperado abrazo.

—Lo siento tanto, Milo —repitió.

Pequeñas pero insistentes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. A diferencia de las que derramó en Asgard, éstas estaban llenas de felicidad. No estaba seguro de por qué el destino le permitió tener un cariño tan incondicional como el del Santo de Escorpio; no obstante, estaría eternamente agradecido a los Dioses que les permitieron estar juntos nuevamente.

Camus le escuchó suspirar poco antes de que sus brazos finalmente se atrevieran a acariciar su espalda. Su reacción fue la de sujetarle con aún más fuerza.

—Vamos, me harás llorar a mí también —susurró en tono burlón.

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar todas mis locuras? —le preguntó separándose lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos—. Te he desilusionado tantas veces.

—Tú nunca me has desilusionado. Al contrario, siempre he admirado tu capacidad para elegir tu propio camino. He sido yo quien te ha fallado; mi incapacidad para comprenderte te ha causado mucho sufrimiento.

—¡¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas?! —hundió el rostro en su pecho—. ¿Por qué siempre buscas justificarme?

—No busco hacer eso, Camus —pronunció aquellas palabras tan cerca de su oído que Camus sintió escalofríos—. Es simplemente lo que siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres lo más valioso que tengo.

El Santo de Acuario gruñó y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su compañero. ¿Cómo era posible que Milo dijera semejantes cosas con tanta naturalidad? ¿Cómo podía quererle tanto?

Atragantado por sus propias lágrimas, inhaló largamente para evitar ahogarse. Desafortunadamente, la acción fue contraproducente, pues el suave aroma de su amigo le aturdió a tal punto que parte de su peso tuvo que recargarse en él.

Repitió varias veces su nombre, como si eso le ayudara a sentirlo aún más cerca. Deseaba perderse en su calor, convencido de que sólo así podría calmar sus incesantes lágrimas.

—Basta, Camus —suplicó el otro con voz entrecortada—. Ya te dije que está bien.

—¡Es que no entiendo, Milo! ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a alzar el rostro—. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Escorpio entreabrió la boca sin atreverse a más. Camus supo por el gesto que sí había una respuesta; una que Milo no se atrevía a pronunciar.

Una que había existido desde hacía años y que, en su torpeza, apenas comenzaba a dilucidar.

—¿Milo?

—Anda ya. Vamos por algo de desayunar, ¿quieres?

—¿Milo? —repitió—. ¿Por qué?

Sabiéndose derrotado, Escorpio sonrió abochornado y bajó la mirada. Camus supo entonces que lo que sospechaba era cierto.

Milo le amaba. Le amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo eso podía explicar por qué aguantó por tantos años su frialdad, su lejanía y sus extrañas decisiones. Era por eso que buscaba con tanta desesperación comprenderle; por lo que solamente veía el bien en él; por lo que siempre deseaba estar a su lado.

Los sentimientos de Milo estuvieron presentes en todas y cada una de sus palabras y acciones y Camus fue demasiado estúpido como para no darse cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Soy un egoísta.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, Camus. Fui yo quien optó por el silencio.

En esos momentos, los ojos de Milo le parecieron más hermosos que nunca. Aunque cargados de dolor y vergüenza, en ellos podía ver claramente lo que siempre había existido: su cariño. Sin poder contenerse más, apresó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

Al igual que con el abrazo, Milo tardó mucho tiempo en responderle. Cuando lo hizo y sus entreabiertos labios comenzaron a deslizarse a lo largo de su boca, Camus reconoció el salado sabor de las lágrimas ajenas.

Antes de que Camus se animara a separarse, el rostro de Milo se colapsó sobre su cuello. Sólo entonces permitió que brotara el llanto que contenía desde hacía minutos —años quizá.

—Te amo —murmuró mientras se aferraba a Camus con toda su fuerza—. Te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti, Milo. Siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Milo intentó decir más. Quiso explicar por qué no se atrevió antes a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, su llanto era tan fuerte y su felicidad tan inmensa que no tuvo fuerzas para decir otra cosa que no fuese el nombre de quien añoró por tanto tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que, exhaustos por las nuevas emociones, decidieron descansar en la cama que compartían desde que eran niños. El colchón les quedaba pequeño y las sábanas les eran insuficientes. No obstante, la calidez de sus cuerpos fue suficiente para concederles un profundo sueño que duró hasta poco antes de mediodía.

Entre sueños, Camus se prometió a sí mismo que usaría su preciosa cuarta vida exclusivamente para hacer feliz a Milo de Escorpio.

Los Dioses sabían lo mucho que se lo merecía.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue regalo para RossaCrow por hacer un hermoso dibujito de mi fic Clases de Química. No sólo le quedó precioso, sino que me hizo recordar el fic más kinky que he escrito en toda mi vida. ¡Muchas gracias! Me siento feliz de que al fin pude agradecerte materialmente. XD Espero que este fic haya cumplido tus expectativas. Sé que lo hizo con las mías.
> 
> La verdad es que estoy muy, muy orgullosa de este fic. Cuando Rossa me pidió una reconciliación me quedé algo preocupada. La actitud de Camus en SoG es simplemente... terrible. La reconciliación que hubo entre ellos estuvo bien, para el momento en el que estaban (digo, tenían que pelear), pero realmente dejó con ganas de más. Mi primer intento de hacer esta historia fue con ellos dos como pareja desde un principio. Esto no me funcionó porque quizá Milo pudiera perdonarle sus errores, pero su orgullo difícilmente le permitiría aceptarlo de regreso en sólo un oneshot. XD Es por eso que tomé este tema, en el que sólo eran amigos.
> 
> Algo que se notó en SoG es que realmente Milo y Camus no son precisamente muy efusivos. Sin embargo, también es claro que pueden comprenderse con muy pocas palabras. Se conocen muy bien y tienen ideales semejantes. Eso es lo que intenté plasmar aquí.
> 
> Finalmente, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia en la que escribo un 'te amo' diadeveras. No es la primera que escribo, pero es en la que me ha parecido más natural. Para mí amor es una palabra muy fuerte y suelo quedarme con los te quiero. Sin embargo, ¿cómo no poner un te amo ahí, cuando claramente Milo adora a Camuchis? *sniff*
> 
> Milo es un gran hombre y espero que con lo que vimos de él en SoG el fandom le de el respeto que se merece.
> 
> Mmm... creo que eso es todo. Espero que no lo hayan odiado. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> PD: Una disculpa por el título tan x.


End file.
